Sealed With A Kiss
by Sparkles and Cookies
Summary: Lily and James Potter in sixth year; rated T 'cause this is my first EVER fanfic. I suck at summarising anything so ... on with the story ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey hey hey__ just a quick a/n - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER - THAT SHOULD DO FOR TODAY!_**

_They_ were opposites.

_He_ was cocky.

_She_ was smart.

_He_ was rebellious.

_She _was respected.

_He_ loved to annoy her

_She _hated to be annoyed by him

_He_ thought she was innocent.

_She _thought he was guilty.

But they did fall in love in the end.

For they never did hate each other; dislike one and others' very existence _maybe_ but they did not hate one another. For hate can never be replaced and if they did hate one another then the boy she encircled in her arms would not exist and neither would the family for which he was fighting.

Because without Lily and James there would be no Harry and He Who Must Not Be Named would forever rule supreme. Because without these two people the world would be forever tainted by evil.

For …

_He_ was cocky.

_She_ was smart.

_He_ was rebellious.

_She _was respected.

_He_ loved to annoy her

_She _hated to be annoyed by him

_He_ thought she was innocent.

_She _thought he was guilty.

_They_ were Lily Evans and James Potter.

And love conquers all.

_5 years earlier_

Relationships and Professors

"LILY!" Maxine screamed, running down platform 9 ¾, her brown hair flying out behind her and her bracelets sounding like bells. Lily stopped and turned around staring at her friend, confused at the urgency that the words were spoken in. Maxine screeched to a halt and exclaimed excitedly: "James Potter just asked Caroline out!"

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically and twisted her ginger hair around her finger, mocking her friend's eagerness. "Maxine, I don't really care, Potter is an ignorant fool; good luck to her 'cause she's going to need it." Lily replied.

"Awww come on! You're normally nice about this stuff. Marlene's the mean one."

"Hey I'm not!" whined a blonde sixth year with freckles and an up-do who was trailing behind with her best friend's luggage and owl. She was frowning as she said, "I just don't know the big deal about this guy and he isn't even smart."

"Yes he is," giggled Maxine, "He got 3 Os in his O.W.L.s," she announced in a matter of fact way, "_and_ he's brilliant at Quidditch chaser! _And_ he's a … a …" she stuttered seeing Lily's uninterested face and then shrugged, "Well at least he's off your back, no more: '_I won't hurt your friend if you date me.' _But now he has an excuse for, well, you know…"

"For what?" questioned Lily, now interested.

"For bullying Snape." Maxine stated, in an official tone, shrugging she turned to grab her owl. She grabbed Marlene's wrist and began to drag her away when Lily caught the former's arm and tugged at it forcefully.

"Wait … why?" She questioned, her bright green eyes were narrowed in concentration. "Maxine are you saying that because he's over me that he can start bullying MY BEST FRIEND!?" her voice raised an octave near the end and a few heads turned in the group of Gryffindors. Maxine shrugged and began to walk away; she was no longer interested in a conversation that would go nowhere. Lily followed, calming down with every step she took, wearing her polished prefect badge with pride and thinking her outburst was irresponsible and the she should give a better example.

The three sixth years stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, not anticipating any drama for this should be another long, boring train ride in which the ginger would complete all the books that she had been ordered to purchase this year. The brunette would complete all her summer homework that she had discarded to the bottom of her trunk – only to be discovered last minute by her disapproving mother. The blonde would finish all the gossip columns of the major magic and muggle newspapers and the next three editions of Witch Weekly – for her mother was the editor of this widely adored publication – before she realises that she actually _has _summer homework; which would be done as quickly as possible, completed and copied before being discarded and replaced by the Christmas edition of Witch Weekly. However, this did not happen, as they had all hoped, for an unexpected visitor arrived in their compartment and to all the girls' surprise fell immediately and swiftly asleep.

For a grown man he looked very scrawny and unkempt. His bald patch was covered by a thin layer of mousy brown hair; his grey trousers were baggy and wrinkled; as was his shirt; he had high cheekbones that his skin stretched over, making it seem transparent; his three day old stubble was greying and his small grey eyes darted about like an excitable rabbit who's carrot had been spiked with butter beer. This was the sight that greeted the six curious eyes of the three girls in Gryffindor.

"Is he a homeless muggle, Lily?" whispered Maxine who, even though she was deeply tanned from frequent holidays to Egypt and Cyprus, had gone pale because of the unexpected arrival of this dishevelled little man.

Lily shook her head but she still looked confused, "No, the magic borders aren't as obvious to muggles as they are to us." She murmured quietly, as to not disturb their sleeping guest.

"But he could have followed us through the entrance into platform 9 ¾." She mused doubtfully, watching as the late first years and gaggles of third years boarded the train. The platform was full of waving and tearful relatives, sending off their children. Smoke from the Hogwarts Express filled the platform, billowing out of the funnel, and created a hazy layer above the sea of bobbing heads.

Lily shook her head once again and replied, "No, they probably have spells guarding the entrance to keep out muggles or at least muggles that aren't aware of magic."

"A squib then?!"

"Strongly doubt that, he wouldn't be on the platform let alone the train squibs - aren't they meant to be disgraces?"

"They're not!" exclaimed a disgruntled Marlene McKinnon, "My cousin is a perfectly respectable _squib_! Plu-u-u-u-u-s-s-s-s-s," she continued, dragging on the final word, "I know who he is …"

"Who?!" asked the blonde and ginger, excitedly.

"Well isn't it obvious …" she continued teasing.

"No!" they exclaimed, frustrated, then covered their mouths realising they might've woken up their sleeping companion. They all glanced sideways, Marlene continued smirking to herself, a glint lit up in her bright blue eyes as she teased her friends.

"He's Professor Greengrass," she announced, proud of herself.

"How did you know?" enquired the confused red-head.

"It says on my trunk," rasped a broken voice from the pile that was Professor Greengrass. "I'm not deaf you know!"

"Oh, sorry sir!" gushed a red-faced Lily Evans. At this moment in time - the red-head flustered, blonde scowling and brunette smiling triumphantly – James Potter and his fellow Marauders, strolled into the into the compartment with an air of importance; or, as Lily and Marlene thought it was, arrogance. First came Potter with his nest of hair and spectacles, next came Sirius Black with his long, unruly hair and stormy grey eyes, then entered Remus Lupin who looked pale and ill but still had a knowing smirk written across his face; and finally Peter Pettigrew scampered in at their heels, his hands twitched every so often yet he was also grinning.

"Hello, Professor Greengrass, nice to see you, sir," Potter nodded towards the sickly looking man and smiled, he then turned to the three girls who were seated together, "Marlene McKinnon, what's got you so smug?" he asked genuinely interested.

"None off your business Potter! You …" her tirade was stopped short when the train's power shut down and it screeched to an immediate halt. The lights then began to flicker and the glass of the windows shattered. Lily clutched Marlene's arm, Maxine cowered down peeping through her fingers, the Marauders' smiles were wiped off their faces and they stood frozen to the spot. Only the professor did not look afraid as a cackle of insane laughter filled the air, he whispered, "Here they come through the wind, the many masked men."

"Who?" enquired Lily in a whisper.

"The Death Eaters, Evans, The Death Eaters are here." replied James gravely.

A Request

Severus found an empty compartment and sat down – _peace at last_ he thought to himself as he slid into the seat by the window. The countryside blurred past in a mix of golden fields and orange trees. He adjusted his prefect badge and smirked inwardly as he remembered his mother's face when she saw it. Carefully he removed his potions book and looked through the margins where he had begun to annotate and eliminate steps to various potions, which he and Lily had completed in third year, in his messy scrawl. He sniffed in disgust, realising a minute mistake by the authors of the sixth years' potions book. Quickly he corrected it and the he sighed realising how lonely and sad he must seem seeing as he had read this book at least three times already and was disgusted at the slightest error. He shut the book with a sigh and looked out of the window expecting a bleak, solitary train ride ahead of him. He was reflecting on this when a thick set and a skinny Slytherin marched in with triumphant smirks and tapped him on the shoulder. Severus Snape grimaced and turned round acknowledged his fellow Slytherins; "Mulciber, Avery."

"Hello, Severus, we're going to have visitors today on the Hogwarts Express." Mulciber's fat lips spoke the words in thorough excitement and Severus grimaced, dreading what was coming next.

"Aren't you interested, Severus?" commented Avery, snidely.

"Yeah well you should be because they're here to see you, boy, and us of course. But you'd better watch out. And …"

"… That's …"

"… 'Cause …"

"… They …"

"… Are …"

The two boys smiled and were about to finish their, obviously rehearsed, speech when the train's power shut down and the Hogwarts Express screeched to an immediate halt. The lights then began to flicker and the glass of the windows shattered as a voice from the shadows whispered, maliciously, "Death Eaters…"

Then a cackle of feminine laughter filled the air, an unnatural gust of wind made the hairs on the nape of their necks stand to attention. A cold finger swept down each of their arms. The nail was sharp and pointed, leaving a graze down their arms the sixth year caught sight of the unusual woman before them. She was in her twenties with long, thick, black hair; a pale but animated face; her eyes were defined by a thick charcoal-black line under each and framing the top; her lips were blood red; her cheekbones, high and defined and her expressive, yet pencilled in, eyebrows were raised in a mocking gesture. She would have looked beautiful if she was not insane. For this was Bellatrix Lestrange and she was most definitely insane.

She cackled once again and spoke clearly but in a hushed voice: "I have a message from the Dark Lord. You are to report to the new professor of muggle studies – Professor Greengrass – who, in fact, is my husband, Rodolphus." At their confused faces she continued … "Polyjuice potion, boys, and this is the task the dark lord burdened upon your …" she sniffed and cocked an eyebrow, "Young shoulders. You are to use one of the unforgivable curses on someone in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. In total that should be four unforgivable curses. A word of advice is DON'T GET CAUGHT. The deadline is Christmas. Do this and you will be an official Death Eater – a loyal and respected follower_._" With this announcement the witch cackled again, louder and eerier in the deafening silence. Once again the lights went out and as they plunged into darkness, the three Slytherin boys felt the rush on unnatural wind, once again, as Bellatrix Lestrange departed.

She didn't even say goodbye.

The three boys stood stock still and suddenly Avery, "Oh Severus … someone's in trouble …"

"If you hurt her, I'll…" he replied through gritted teeth.

"You'll what? Chose a mudblood…"

"Don't call her that!" Severus butted in.

"… A Slytherin" He finished indicating to himself and feigning innocence.

Severus drew out his wand when a voice piped up in the corner: "Tut-tut-tut boys, fighting already. Over victims, as well. Snape you'll have to loosen up to be a Death Eater. _We _don't mind who gets killed." He looked greasy and crumpled. Suddenly, his right eye began to twitch; frowning he took a swig of a foul smelling potion in a corked bottle. He grimaced and coughed loudly and clearly.

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Severus stated bluntly and without emotion.

"Professor Greengrass, sir, you mean Snape." He fixed on Snape with beady eyes and then glided out of the compartment a neutral look on his face.

The fight

After the third cackle the Marauders unfroze; realising who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius' cousin. But they were too late to be of any use. Two seconds later they were, once again, plunged into darkness. When the lights switched on the professor was gone. James' eyebrows shot up when he saw who was clinging onto his arms. Lily Evans. She saw at the same time and dropped his arm with disgust written across her face. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a exclamation of:

"I've got to go ummm … see whether they stole any ummm … chocolate frogs!"

This was followed by four "Don't forget me"s and the five speakers trampled out. Lily and James were left behind, oblivious to the trick their friends had just played. There was an awkward silence in the compartment when James broke the uneasy silence in the single way he knew how to; he talked about himself. "So, Evans, what did you do over the holidays? _I _went to see Ireland verses Bulgaria, in Bulgaria. Bulgaria won, unfortunately. Then we went to see the pyramids in Egypt – they were good but there was lots of well … ummm … sand." Lily tried to add in a snide comment but James held his hand up and continued, "We sailed down the Nile and my mom fell in – now that's a story! – we were in this small rowing boat and suddenly her wand – or was it her magazine, did you know they have Witch Weekly in Egypt? – and she saw a crocodile, she was screeching at the top of her voice: '_NO, NO! STOP, STOP! GET IT, GET IT!' _when she suddenly fell in…" he stopped, seeing Lily's annoyed expression, "What now, Evans?" he asked.

"Oh nothing it's just your mother nearly DIED! For Merlin's sake!"

"Evans, my dad stunned the crocodile, she wasn't in danger or nothing!"

"Anything, you mean anything."

"That's what I said!"

"Is _NOT!_"

"Oh, to be honest Evans I don't really care!"

"Well, that's obvious!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Potter."

"Tell me, Evans."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Alright, Potter, I give in do you really want to know why?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Potter," she began, "It's because youre a selfish warthog who care for nothing but themselves. You never listen in class because you just want to be an air head Quidditch player but youre going to have to face facts: _NO ONE CARES! _You might be Mr. Know-It-All now but the only way you'll get through life is by trying …"

James interrupted, coldly, "Well, at least I don't hang around a Death Eater…"

"_I DO NOT!"_

"… And a slag …"

"NO I … Wait, who's a slag?"

"Zoë McKean, duh …"

"Z? She hates everyone!"

"Yeah, fooled you has she? – she was my first lay …"

He was interrupted by a red faced girl with angry blue eyes and short, choppy hair. She slammed open the door and stood on the threshold. Slowly she approached James and asked in a quiet tone: "Really, Potter was I? Because I don't remember sleeping with filth like you! And when I think about it I'm still a virgin. AND I DO NOT SLEEP WITH MAN SLAGS LIKE YOU!" She slapped him across the face and breathed in his face. Turning to her best friend she stated officially, "I was walking past when he said it. And you're right I DO hate everyone." With that she sat down, got out her book and shooed James off with her hand.

Because she was Zoë.

And hated almost everyone.

Except for Lily.

Because Lily was impossible to hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Quick a/n:_**

**_Firstly I'd like to thank LittleMissCracker for actually being kind and not hostile._**

**_Secondly: PLEASE REWIEW!_**

**_Then I'd like to say: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

**_And finally I'd like to explain some things:-_**

- **_In this fanfic Lily detests swearing and only swears if needed (not like me then …)_**

- **_Lily and Zoë can about lots of things at once but if you don't understand don't worry 'cause a lot of it is just insulting James - BTW: it is how me and my friends speak when we want no one but us to understand_**

- **_Caroline is not a random person, her and James are very good friends because they lived near one and other as children - BTW: she is _****_not _****_contest for Lily_**

- **_And this may seem the same as an actual Harry Potter book but it isn't!_**

**_Right that's enough of me … on with the story …_**

Chapter 2

The Feast

"Z, please be quiet!" groaned Lily as she stepped onto a carriage dragged by complete nothingness.

"But Lily, he is a prick!" replied Zoë.

"Just because he called you a slag!"

"He's a whore!"

"Z, I'm being totally serious when I tell you that James Potter doesn't even deserve your attention. And don't use words like that they're filth." Lily criticised.

"What, 'whore'?"

"Shut up, Z!"

"Whore!" she said bursting into uncharacteristic laughter.

"I mean it!" Lily warned but a smile played on her lips.

"Whore – oh come on Lily, he is a W…"

"Don't you dare…"

"…H…"

"Z, I mean it…"

"Awww… come on Lily, there's nothing more liberating than the truth … O …"

"Where's that from? And I'm going to get into a carriage with Slytherin."

"Me, you wouldn't and … R …"

"As if, I would and ..."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Maxine who had her brow furrowed and her glasses between her teeth. She jumped into the carriage with easy grace muttering something about one night stands. Lily cocked an eyebrow when she heard this but it was Zoë that finally broke the silence: "What's wrong with you boyfriend problems? Oh … and Lily … E!"

Maxine rolled her eyes, "Can we have one conversation at a time please? Your double, treble, quadruple – or whatever else you want to call them – conversations are confusing to outsiders like me and … oh! Here comes Marlene!" The brunette jumped out of the carriage as lightly as humanly possible and ran to her best friend. Leading her by the wrist, Maxine dragged Marlene into the carriage. When they sat down, Zoë began her questioning.

"Maxine you just avoided a very important question. Because I, Zoë McKean, am very nosy and would like to know what your arse of a boyfriend has done now."

"Wow, Z, you sound like you actually care!" commented Maxine.

"Don't! _And_ you're avoiding my question – AGAIN!" Her voice rose as she finished her sentence and the nothingness that pulled the carriage jumped, jolting the passengers.

"Okay, well it's about Lucas …"

"Never!" interrupted Zoë, rolling her eyes.

"… Shut up or I don't tell you, bitch," Maxine scolded, causing Lily to sniff, "Pardon my French," she apologised to Lily's frown, "But it was necessary. Anyway, I got off the train and ran straight into Lucas he had a worried look on his face apologised then walked past without acknowledging that it was me!"

"Oh, just wow!" commented Zoë, unimpressed with the weak tale, "Maybe he's having an affair!" she gasped and pretended to wipe sweat from her brow.

"Oh, Zoë, shut up!" groaned Marlene, suddenly interrupting the argument. Zoë began a heated reply before her moth opened and she let out a surprised gasp. Her mouth remained in an 'o' shape while her fellow Gryffindors spun in their seats.

"What's that?" asked Lily, confused.

"Is it a ship?" offered Marlene.

"In the sky?" retorted Zoë.

"It's a ship!" squealed Maxine.

"How do you know?" enquired the red head.

"Well, I read in Witch Weekly," there was an audible groan from the three listeners but the brunette held up a delicate finger to silence them and continued: "that we might be hosting The Triwizard Tournament."

"You mean _The_ Triwizard Tournament?" enquired Marlene, ecstatic.

"Yep!" exclaimed Maxine popping the 'p', with an excited gleam in her eye. The carriage drew to a halt as they reached the front of the magnificent castle. The girls looked up in awe; the house elves had been busy. Hogwarts looked even more important and ominous than ever; the school motto hung, in bewitched letters, over the entrance; the grey towers seemed to rise higher than before, dwarfing even the ominous ship that travelled towards them; every light seemed to be on, making the castle glow out from the cloudy, overcast day. Then they all gasped in surprise as they turned around to view a long line of girls. They were lined up in an orderly fashion heads tilted in a doll like fashion and eyes piercing the castle grounds – almost as if they were searching for something that could disgrace the school. There was nothing, for the castle grounds were immaculate, not a weed or random shrub. The grass was green up to the Quidditch Pitch **_(A/N: is it a pitch? Please tell me!)_** and the Forbidden Forest.

Waking from their daze the girls met each others' eyes and grinned. This was going to be a good year at Hogwarts.

Welcome to Hogwarts 

"Hey, James!" shouted a feminine voice from behind. He spun around and grinned and waved. It was Caroline, she walked towards him, flushed eyes downcast, and mouth set in a grim line. James' grin disappeared, him and Caroline were friends and he'd asked her out knowing she'd say no. She wasn't as grim in all eight years they had known one and other.

When she reached him, she exclaimed, no smile on her always-smiling lips, "James, people are calling me names!"

James was confused at this announcement and replied, in a very insensitive way, if you need the details, "And…"

"They said I should go out with you and it's the best I'm ever going to get. But James we're _friends_ and you only have eyes for one girl," at James' confused look she replied solemnly and simply with: "Lily."

At the sound of her name James' looked at the redhead who he had recently fought with and he groaned, knowing he was going to have to apologise. She was currently discussing prefect duties with Remus and seemed to be frowning. Suddenly he felt an arm link with his and he decided to reassure his worried friend: "Don't worry yourself, Caroline. It will pass over – no one hates Lily and look how many times she's declined." He shrugged off the feeling of disappointment settling in his gut and continued, "Plus, you're my best-friend-that's-a-girl 'cause I can actually talk to you without being interrupted by a fit of giggles from a certain Black." At this point James glared at his best friend who was chatting up some seventh years in an off-hand manner, as if he did so every day (which he did) and smirked to himself.

Caroline followed his gaze and blushed a deep scarlet. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered into his ear, "That certain Black is _very _important to me." She smirked and returned to her normal height.

James laughed heartily, "Yep, there's only one man for you Caroline Mitchell." She rolled her eyes but her blush deepened until suddenly she turned pale and confused. Concerned James followed her line of sight to where the door had opened and admitted Professor Greengrass. Suddenly, Caroline whispered to James, "Let's go get a seat before anyone else."

Letting go of him, she walked briskly towards the open doors of the Great Hall and stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape. Standing next to her, James took a sharp intake of breath. The Great Hall was breath-taking. And _golden_! It was lit by thousands and thousands of _golden _candles that were floating in midair over four long _golden_ tables, where the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering _golden_ plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long, _golden_ table where the teachers were sitting. The house colours and banners were turned _gold_en and the ceiling was not the fog outside but a beautiful _golden_ sunset. Awestruck they travelled towards the tables, parting ways James to the Marauders and Caroline to her fellow Ravenclaw friends. **_(I thought that 5 of each gender in each house was OK – Gryffindor girls being: Lily, Marlene, Maxine and their room-mate Mary (minor character) and boys being: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Marcus ('nother minor character)) _**

When he arrived next to his friends, Sirius looked up expectantly and whispered, "Your Ravenclaw friend say anything about me?"

James smirked and tapped his nose. The sixth year sat down just as the whole hall silenced and Dumbledore stood and addressed his students: "Greetings, students, as you may have noticed we have guests at Hogwarts. This year our school has been chosen to host The Triwizard Tournament," excited whispers passed throughout the hall but Dumbledore simply silenced them by holding up his wrinkled hand, "Students from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute of Magic will be staying in their allocated wings and I hope you welcome them warmly. Each school will enter one student, this student will be chosen at random from the candidates and they will then complete three challenges. Each of the visiting schools are now to present themselves, firstly Durmstrang Institute." The headmaster's wand tapped upon the table in front of him and the doors flung open.

In marched fourteen serious-looking boys, they wore a burgundy over coat; they had a fur hat tucked under their arm and a staff in their hand. They were followed by a wrinkled man with a hooked nose; he had scars on his face and a tight-lipped smirk. Suddenly the procession halted. You could hear a pin drop. That was until a roar came from the back of the grim looking boys. There was a gasp when, abruptly, a dragon formed from fire arose. It soared above the heads of the students, looping around the house banners and heating the room up considerably. As the dragon flew the smirk on the hunch-backed man widened and he suddenly flicked his wand. The dragon was immediately replaced by the Durmstrang crest, which looked like two eagles sitting on a reindeer. (No, really, it did.) Suddenly they all slammed their staffs onto the ground, in sync, and the doors slammed shut behind them.

Slowly the boys dispersed into groups selecting tables to sit at and the noise rose in the Great Hall, once again. Excited whispers could be heard at all the tables and the gossiping fourth years got started with, well, gossiping. Sirius was muttering curses about his family and the likes (for he was nearly sent to this visiting school and was related to some of those who did attend). James was smirking as he came up with pranks with Peter – because Sirius was otherwise engaged while cursing his family like a man who has had a bout in Azkaban. Then there was Remus whose head was having a conversation a lot like this:

_What's the password for the Gryffindor common room?_

_I don't know, ask Lily._

_What do I say to the first years?_

_I don't know, ask Lily._

_Do I have to patrol on my own?_

_I don't know, ask Lily._

_What happens if I walk in on a couple doing You-Know-What?_

_I don't know, ask Lily._

_What do I do about patrolling and being a werewolf?_

_I don't know, ask Lily… Wait … Don't!_

Remus' thought train stopped as Dumbledore rose again, silencing them all. Smiling at the clearly excited student body at Hogwarts, an amused glint in his eye, the professor announced the second school's representatives: "And now for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" This time he made a sweeping gesture with his arm and the doors flung open admitting 15 girls dressed in light blue.

Seven of these girls began to cartwheel, forward roll and many other acrobatic movements to the teachers table. They were dressed in leotards that were enchanted to look like skies on a sunny day, clouds occasionally floating across the beautiful blue colour. The remaining girls were led by a tall woman with short, bobbed hair and a teenage girl with long blonde hair. They were casting spells around the hall, causing plates to turn silver and blue, the banner and colours to shine in a blue blow and themselves to sparkle, as if covered layers upon layers of fine, blue glitter. The girls walked slowly up to the teachers' table. Spinning around, on the balls of their feet, they turned to face the crowd. The students stared while the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic representatives bowed. Then, as the guests dispersed, there was a wolf whistle followed by three muffled laughs. Everyone stared at the culprits.

The Marauders.

Grinning, James hit Sirius on the shoulder and eyed the Headmaster, who looked vaguely amused. Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing the attention back to himself; "Thank you Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy and, of course Sirius Black – I'm sure our visitors are flattered." Sirius went red, Caroline's face turned stony and the rest of the students (along with a few teachers) laughed at the remark but Dumbledore continued: "Students, as always there is a curfew of 10 o'clock and visitors remember: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _– Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon. May the feast begin."

He sat down and food appeared on the students' plates.

Sirius grinned, "You entering, James?"

"Yep," he replied, "You?"

"No! I'll leave them stunts to you; I'll be too busy blowing up the wings where those misery-guts are staying." He replied with a devilish glint in his eye and hand pointing in the direction of the Nearest Durmstrang students.

James nodded and turned to his food.

Hogwarts was going to be good this year.

He could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for all the support, love you for reviewing! _**

**_But, please, remember …_**

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated recently, xmas for us is … hectic, a late merry xmas and a happy new year!_**

**_I've decided that at the end of each chapter I'm gonna ask you a question and the people who get it correct (within the time it takes me to update again) will be mentioned in my next a/n and will get to add 1 line, however odd, to my next chapter. To answer just put your answer and what you would like me to put, where you review._**

**_Also there is French accents in this._**

**_Right, that's it … on with the story… _**

The truth is out

Lessons began the following day although all focus was on the goblet in which people were submitting their names. All week young men and women from all three schools would place in slips of paper into the cup. A magical boundary surrounded it, not permitting anyone under sixteen **_(had to change the age to fit the storyline, soz) _**as much as approach it. Even though they had been forewarned, first years would try to enter themselves, bravely, into the tournament; only to be punished, severely in whichever way the cup saw fit. James' stuck up cousin, Giffard Potter in second year, attempted an ageing spell to avoid the goblet's wrath yet still got humiliated by being turned into a very old, very wrinkly, man – with a high pitched voice that James claimed to sound like his Aunt Dorea. All other first, second, third, fourth and fifth years shied away from the cup, clear worry on their faces. This continued through the week, leading up to the feast – on Sunday – at which the competitors would be announced. Going into the Great Hall, however, all head were turned towards a particular red-head and black haired pair who were staring daggers at one and other. But the argument did not go as the audience expected.

James Potter and Lily Evans' first argument was watched throughout the school and by residents, visitors, first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years in equal interest. For this happed a lot but always differed in location and extremity. It all started with the defense of a friend:

"Potter, where's Lupin?"

"Ill."

"Potter, he missed last night's patrol with the feeble excuse of: _I can't_. So James Potter, you have a LOT of explaining to do."

"He's in the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"None of your business, Evans, he's ill. All the explanation you need. So could you please let me," he pointed at himself, "and Sirius," he pointed at Sirius, "and Peter," he pointed at Peter, "into the Great Hall," he pointed at the Great Hall, then lowering his voice he added a word that made Lily narrow her eyes: "Please?"

Suddenly Lily waved her arms and the world around her and James went silent. James' eyes widened and asked in a hushed tone: "Wandless magic?"

"Never," she replied sarcastically – annoyed that he was just saying the obvious – then she continued on a more serious note: "I know Remus is a werewolf."

"As if…" replied James, uncertain.

"Out every full moon. Ill around them. He's a werewolf."

"Right, then why would he be here?"

"Dumbledore is protecting him."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's your uncle."

James' mouth hung open in shock, "How do you … I mean … what do you … I mean … Fuck it!"

"Language, Potter, and it was pretty obvious."

"How?" James' eyes narrowed.

"Potter, I'm a prefect and I've been sent to Dumbledore's office numerous times. He keeps a family tree in the top draw of his desk. I found it when he told me to retrieve …"

"… Hehe, Golden Retriever, sorry, muggle dog."

"I know, I have one … anyway, he told me to _get, _seeing as you are incapable of learning big words without giggling like a fourth year, a piece of blank parchment, so he could note down the timetable. I don't know why, because he could have summoned it, but maybe he wanted me to see it?!"

James' brow furrowed and his jaw set in a straight line, "When did you find this out – not that it's true – but, when?"

"Potter, it's true."

"Isn't."

"Potter admit that it is and I'll tell you when I found out."

"Maybe."

"Potter …" Lily warned.

"A possibility."

"I mean it, Potter ..."

"Fine," James sighed, "It's true. You're very stubborn, like me," he grinned, "Another thing we have in common darling, another reason to …"

"Shut it, Potter," Lily interrupted through clenched teeth. After unclenching them, she announced, with a sly grin, "I worked out that Remus was a werewolf in … fifth year, I had my suspicions in third year but your friend, Black …"

"… Sirius Black." James interrupted with a grin, "Like: Bond, James Bond and ummm … Potter, James Potter and …"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Shut up! No more interruptions," and with that she took out her wand and cast a silencing charm and summoned his wand so he could not undo it. This caused the people observing to laugh and the other Marauders to fall onto the floor shouting: "Whipped! Whipped!" Lilly rolled her eyes at the crowd, for she could see they were gathering a big one. She continued at a quicker pace – as to confuse those who could lip-read. "Your friend Black pranked Severus into nearly being eaten. Apparently you 'saved' him."

James' expression, however, had soured considerably as he remembered and he nodded, scowling.

"Potter, were you involved in planning the prank?"

James shook him head.

"Good." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "Potter, what has Severus ever done to you to make you hate him?" she asked sincerely, as James attempted to reply Lily held up her hand, "No, it was a rhetorical question because I know the answer is nothing. Severus is a Slytherin. You only hate him because of the company he keeps."

James shook his head, annoyed. He turned on his heel and with a flick of his wrist he summoned his wand and began undoing the muffliato charm as well as the silencing charm around him. Lily watched as he casually waved his wand and as the crowd began to disperse, seeing that there wasn't going to be a fight. Suddenly she said slowly and carefully: "You know what, you're not as bad as I thought. I still hate you but … you're not as bad as I thought.

James smiled to himself and walked away.

A Boy and An Announcement 

The Ravenclaw sixth years were too busy bickering about whether You Know Who was smart enough to pass a riddle and enter their common room to see a petite blonde girl in blue uniform sit down beside them. That was until she asked, quite sincerely and in a heavy French accent, "Oo eez se boy with se b'ack 'air?" and pointed towards the Gryffindor table.

Caroline laughed and smiled at the new arrival. Slowly she extended her hand, in greeting, and said, "Hello, to you too. Before we broadcast that information we would like to ask you 2 questions: firstly, what is your name?" she nodded, prompting the arrival to speak.

"Apolline Jean and se second kwesteeon?" replied Apolline with a polite smile.

"Do you think Volde…" at the gasps she rolled her eyes and muttered about the fear of a name worsening the fear itself but still corrected herself, "You-Know-Who, would be able to pass the Ravenclaw riddle and be allowed into our common room?"

"Eet depends 'n v'ether se reedle eez 'ard enough. Vhat eez se reedle leek?" Apolline replied, earnestly.

The Ravenclaws, offended by the fact she had insulted the difficulty of their riddles, began to murmur between themselves, until a girl with waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look spoke up: "Forward I am heavy, backwards I am not. What am I? That one's easy-peasy and as obvious as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's horn."

Caroline rolled her eyes and patted her best friend on her shoulder, "Christina, how many times, Xenophilius Lovegood might be your boyfriend but that does NOT mean he is ALWAYS right. I'm not TOO sure about the existence of the," she paused, frowning, "Crumply-Horny-Knack-Knack …"

"… Crumple-Horned Snorkack," corrected Christina.

"… Right, yeah … ummm … anyway," she turned towards Apolline, who was observing with a raised eyebrow, "that's Chrissie for you …" then she cleared her throat and began once again: "The riddles are so people can gain access to our common room but they are difficult enough to prevent any average Slytherin, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff from entering."

Apolline nodded, "And Vhat 'ouse waz 'oo Know 'oo een?"

Caroline took a second to understand what Apolline had said then replied, "Slytherin."

"Vell, 'e must 'ave been 'igher fan afferage 'oo be zo good at Dark Magic, zurely? Zo, ee vould zay eet matters vhat reedle 'e eez presented wiff. And ze answer too my kwestion?"

Caroline nodded and replied: "He is James Potter."

"Vhat eez 'e leek?"

Caroline smiled, "Well, how to describe James Potter in two words, I'd say loyal and hmm… arrogant. Loyal to his friends; arrogant to anyone else. I, personally, am of his friends – Merlin knows why, sometimes. What do you think Chrissie"

"Mean and umm… umm… respectful. He is mean about my views, when he is with the Marauders, and respectful of them when he is with you. But Zoë, my twin sister, says he is a Man Slag."

"Vy?" interrupted Apolline.

Caroline replied to this, "Zoë is crazy – in a different way to Chrissie, here. She HATES everyone…"

"… Except me and Lily … and MAYBE Caroline …"

Caroline stuck her tongue out and Chrissie grinned, mischievously. The brunette then continued, pointing towards a girl with spiky, black hair and hoop earrings, who was clearly swearing … again; "Zoë likes to keep to herself and she hates anyone who openly insults or embarrasses either Lily Evans or Chrissie … so yeah … James ticks both of those boxes but if you get on the right side of him – which is quite hard – he is a brilliant friend or, as you are interested in him being, boyfriend." She smiled, knowingly and began to turn towards her food but a delicate, manicured hand grabbed shoulder.

"Sank you for… not being… vell… 'ostile." Caroline nodded and smiled, "And …" Apolline began, but the Great Hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; I would like to take this chance – before I announce the champions – to say that Filch would like to see Marauders for turning the bathrooms pink… again…" everyone laughed and the Marauders took this as a chance to stand and bow, "Anyway, onto the formalities. I will announce the champions from each school. The champions should go through the doorway behind me, where they will be interviewed by the Daily Prophet's esteemed journalist, Miss Rita Skeeter." There was a light applause but most people did not care for the woman who rose, nervously. "Right then, onto the announcement. Firstly, the champion for Durmstrang Institute is …"

There was a drumroll as Dumbledore summoned a slip of paper.

"… Maximilian Krum!" Cheers went around the hall as a tall, muscled boy stood up and approached the front of the Hall. He turned and waved as he entered the door behind Dumbledore.

"Congratulations, Maximilian. We all wish you a … oh, he's gone … well that's rude!" exclaimed a disgruntled Dumbledore, causing even the professors to laugh at him. When the hall fell silent, again, he continued: "And for the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic…"

There was another drumroll as Dumbledore summoned another slip of paper.

"… Apolline Jean!"

There was a gasp from the Ravenclaw sixth years as the Beauxbatons champion hugged a blushing Caroline and whispered into her ear: "Can ve be freendz?" At Caroline's wide-eyed nod she smirked and sauntered away to wolf whistles and cheers. Suddenly a small girl, of about twelve, leapt up screaming: "Ma sœur! Ma sœur!" and ran towards Apolline beaming. Apolline grabbed her sister and spun her around laughing. She then remembered where she was, put her down and whispered into her ear, grinning. The younger girl nodded and skipped back to where she was sitting, still a ray of sunshine.

Dumbledore smiled and announced, his voice magnified and a wicked gleam in his eye, "I suppose now is a good time to announce the Hogwarts champion?" he questioned, smirking. The Hall fell silent in anticipation.

"The Hogwarts Champion is …"

The place was silent.

You could hear a pin drop.

As Dumbledore announced …

"… James Potter!"

**_Q: OotP or DHp1 or DHp2_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys I feel unfaithful for not updating it's just that … well school's hell and I fall asleep EVERY night on my keyboard, about to update – SORRY!_**

**_It's a bit longer than usual._**

**_As previously mentioned the great JK owns all and everything else in-between. Apart from Zoë, Chrissie and Caroline, they're all mine mwhahahaha._**

**_ So s'pose you're bored of me … on with the story._**

Embarrassment like no other

Snape, Mulciber and Avery had come to an agreement. It was in three clauses. The first being:

_Severus Snape was to break off his friendship with Lily Evans if the second clause was to remain intact. _

The second:

_Under no circumstance could they use one of their four curses on the aforementioned Lily Evans._

The third:

_All three should use their final Unforgiveable Curse at the Yule Ball; on a Gryffindor._

This agreement was the reason why Severus Snape was walking, determined, towards the 'Marauders' Tree' on the unusually sunny afternoon in late September. **_(Ik its end of fifth year really but this fits the story better and if the next bit is in italics; it belongs to JK - if a bit altered)_**

Snape came into earshot to hear James reply "Me too" to a question; _he then put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch. _

_"Where'd you get that?"_

_"Nicked it," James said casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe. _

_Snape settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls (one of which was Lily) who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. _

_Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed it at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. Harry noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge. _

_"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." _

_Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned. _

_'If it bothers you,' he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. _

_Severus knew that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off. _

_"I'm bored" said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon." _

_"You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've got a Transfiguration test, if you're bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book. _

_But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." _

_"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…" _

_Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. _

_"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."_

_Snape got onto his feet again, and was stowing ta paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. _

_Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face. _

_'All right Snivellus?' said James loudly. _

_Snape reacted fast; he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, 'Expelliarmus!' _

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. _

_'Impedimenta!' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand. _

_Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. _

_Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view. _

_'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James. _

_'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' said Sirius viciously. 'There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.' _

_Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. _

_Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. _

_'You - wait,' he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you - wait!' _

_'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?' _

_Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. _

_'Wash out your mouth,' said James coldly. 'Scourgify!' _

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him - _

_'Leave him ALONE!' _

_James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. _

_It was Lily._

_'All right, Evans?' said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. _

_'Leave him alone,' Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. 'What's he done to you?' _

_'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…' _

_Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily. _

_'You think you're funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.' _

_'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.' _

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. _

_'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily. _

_'Bad luck, Prongs,' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. 'OI!' _

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. _

_Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. _

_Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!' _

_'Certainly,' said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board. _

_'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. _

_'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly. _

_'Take the curse off him, then!' _

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse. _

_'There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -' _

_'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!' _

_Lily blinked. _

_'Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus.' _

_'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. _

_'I don't want you to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.' _

_'What?' yelped James. 'I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!' _

_'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.' _

_She turned on her heel and hurried away. _

_'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, EVANS!' _

_But she didn't look back. _

_'What is it with her?' said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him. _

_'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' said Sirius. _

_'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right -' _

_There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air. _

_'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'_

Snape winced, he was doing this all for her; he was doing this all for Lily. But she couldn't know, she'd still hate him; tell him she could look after herself. Snape waited for the Marauders to finish gloating, blocking out their words with a scowl. They wouldn't remove his pants, he knew that for certain. He summoned his wand with wandless magic (knowing they were too busy gloating, to notice) muttered a counter-curse and stalked off to whisperings of "Watch out here he comes" and "Danger, danger".

Arriving in the Slytherin common room, Snape spotted Mulciber and Avery leering over a list of names and occasionally crossing them out, one by one. Snape stormed over and fell into an armchair.

"Need help, boys? I'll help you choose victims; this looks fun." He snarled with a malicious glint in his eye.

The Twins and a French Girl

Prongs eventually eluded his friends. He was sulking; no doubt about it. It was him who'd upset Evans, he'd angered Snivellus and made him get defensive. And now she hated James even more. Back to square, bloody, one, he thought miserably. And if it wasn't enough; he had a Triwizard challenge in a week's time _and _his parents were off with some secret organization the day after his challenge to 'kick some Death Eater butt' (in the words of the honourable Sirius Black). James kicked the root of a tree, defeated, and sank to sit against it. He just wanted his parents safe. What was wrong with that? It wouldn't do the rest of the world any bit of harm to let 2 (fairly old) people quit with the hero act. But James knew they would refuse to ever quit; one was a Potter and one was, well… a Dumbledore. They would rather die than give up. James stopped his tangent of thought, knowing where it was going and not liking it one single bit. His parents would live. So would he. He'd get married (to Evans, of course) and have at least 2 children (because being a rich, only child was NOT as fun as it seems). And most of all Voldemort would be gone. Dead. Obliterated. 6 feet under. Or that's what he kept telling himself.

Oblivion beckoned… James closed his eyes… and drifted to sleep…

Opening his eyes, James spotted 2 identical silhouettes in the darkness. Had he really been asleep _that _long? It looked about the midnight. "Hello?" he greeted, uncertain.

"Where's your…"

"… Gryffindor bravery?..."

"…Mi lad?" the silhouettes remarked cheerfully, almost too cheerfully.

"Who _are _you?" he enquired, a little more confident. He could guess already, he knew them and used to idol them.

"Us, well, he's Gideon…"

"… and he's Fabian or is it…"

"… the other way 'round? Am I…"

"Wait, one second!" James demanded, "Are you Fabian and Gideon _Prewett_?"

"Who's askin'?" they chorused.

"James Potter, Marauder, Triwizard Champion, Gryffindor, Prankster, Prongs, Potter. I go by many names; you _might _know me as Felicity Potter's son." James answered.

"Oh, you're…"

"…the little boy about…"

"...this high!" They gestured towards their hip-bones, "Well, then now we know you are a friend we must admit:…"

"… I'm Fabian and he's…" Fabian admitted

"…The better looking twin, I'm Gideon." Gideon announced.

"And what are you doing in the castle?" James enquired.

"Well, we are Aurors and…" Fabian began.

"…we are here to look after Giants and…" Gideon continued.

"…make sure they don't squish the champions…"

"…too much!"

James considered this and smirked, "So the Giants are the…"

"First challenge," supplied Fabian; only to be hit upside the head by his twin and glared at furiously. James' smirk broadened; they'd fallen for one of the simplest tricks in the book. Fabian grimaced at the mere thought of being out-tricked by a teenager ten years younger than him.

Gideon glowered at James, "But they're hard to beat and…"

"…they're vicious!" they put their hands to their hips and marched off in fake anger; leaving Prongs confused and alone... again.

Slowly, he got to his feet; knowing that his friends (even Remus, who was calm with almost everything) would probably be fretting. He began to walk towards the castle when he heard a twig snap behind him. He whizzed around and came eye to forehead with pale skin. He looked down and saw a pair of mischievous pale, blue eyes. Confused he squinted through his glasses when abruptly a strong, delicate, porcelain hand grabbed his jaw and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. Her lips were soft and full against his and her breath was hot as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

James was confused, she snogged well but he didn't know who she was. Slowly he broke apart and pulled her head back and stared into her eyes.

It was the other Triwizard champion.

He had just snogged Apolline Jean.

And he'd liked it.

The Falling Out and the Shock

_It was night-time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

_"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just…"_

_"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

_"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

_"No – listen, I didn't mean…"_

_"…to call me Mudblood? But you call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole._ Lily raced up to her dorm; threw herself onto her bed and drew the curtains with her wand. As soon as her head hit the pillow she began to sob, knowing she'd lost her best friend.

Lily felt someone rub her back and murmur quietly: "Don't worry, Lils, I know what it's like. Remember second year; that was the first time I cried over friends. You can be _my _best friend, Lils. Chrissie has one and s'pose I should get one." The girl patted her on the back and stood up: "What you say?"

The corners of Lily's lips turned upwards and she nodded her head slightly. She heard Zoë chuckle to herself as she walked away. Sweet oblivion beckoned; with tear stained cheeks she drifted off to sleep.

"WAKE UP! _LILYYY! _WAKE UP!"

Lily felt a body grab her by the shoulders and begin to shake her violently. Opening her eyes she saw the pixie face of her new best friend inches away from her own; she groaned as Zoë shook her again; "I'm up, I'm up! What is the time 2 o'clock in the morning?"

"No, it's 7. You need to get up now 'cause _I _need to eat. I'm _hungry_!" Zoë growled, scowling. She jumped of the bed, with the agility only a seeker should possess, and landed without a sound. "C'mon _best friend!_" she beamed

Lily was beginning to regret her decision last night – would Zoë stay _this _enthusiastic? "Calm down, will you? And, no offence, you're scary when you smile." Lily complained.

Zoë nodded, "I know that's why I did it," her features went back to their normal straight line, "This better?" she smirked evilly.

"Much," Lily returned her smirk and continued, "Now, shoo! I need to get dressed!" Zoë stalked out and Lily shoved on her shoes, tights, pants, skirt (exactly 4 inches above the knee), shirt, jumper, tie and, finally, her cloak. Tying her hair in a high pony she descended the stairs and grabbed her friend, who was about to hex a first year. They walked to breakfast in companionable silence and sat down with Marlene, Maxine and Mary who had their heads bent over, reciting recent gossip.

Lily was half way through her waffle when the hall fell silent. Her eyes shot up, looking for trouble but what she saw was James Potter and the Delacour Triwizard champion. They walked in hand-in-hand, absorbed in their conversation (clearly in French) with his fellow Marauders trailing behind looking venomous and shattered; they were giving, even the kind faces, scowls and sat down angrily – even Remus. Potter looked up, eventually, noticing the deathly silence: "What's up?" he enquired.

Suddenly the Hall burst with noise as the gossip began; right from first to seventh year.

Potter was with the Delacour girl.

He had given up on her.

Lily didn't know why but she was upset.

And jealous.

Merlin knows why…


End file.
